freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Arnett McMillan/@comment-197.89.216.131-20160316101719
@Otaku: Though its sound advice I don't think I can bear to read those chapters again. Particularly not after reading Elly's line from Chapter 200. To be honest my ability to work up the resolve to read anything Freezing related is diminishing rapidly, despite my enjoyment of the setting previously, since I already can't bring myself to look at anything from Pair Love Stories anymore. Back to your advice though, yeah, Arnett and Elly do threaten Kazuya over it (sadly Ticy doesn't but considering his near rape and everything I'm pretty confident Abel's going to get a very raw deal in the story despite his genuine attempts at heroism and his unwavering integrity) but at the same time they also are heroines within a story where the protagonist has just received a power which makes women instantly fall in love with him and become his abject slaves. Additionally we know he will definitely be re-using this power on the Pandora and it is not criticized as 'wrong' to do so (despite earlier criticism of Luis' objectification of Satellizer) as pointed out by Ticy's rational defence thereof. Obviously we'll have to wait and see, of course, there's probably not enough evidence available to make a decision one way or another right now, but my hopes aren't awfully high. If even someone like Elly, one of the few Pandora in the main story to be depicted as having an enormously tight and intimate emotional bond with her Limiter, can be made to instantly feel an enormous desire to be Kazuya's slave and forget any attachment or value she placed on her emotional relationship with André then I doubt anyone else will do better. I suppose its probably very titillating for a certain part of the audience, the idea that Elly's agency can be usurped so easily and any feelings she had for someone other than Kazuya can be overridden by Kazuya with ease, but the reduction of the relationships other than Kazuya's to simply being bait for us to now watch as the different Pandora's all have different erotic reactions and worshipful internal monologues revolving around Kazuya as the Limiter's simply stand in the background distraught sickens and depresses me to my core. We will see what the outcome is. Although I'd love for some scenes to establish that there is still a relationship of any sort between Elizabeth/André, Ticy/Abel and Arnett/Morrison I highly doubt we will get any such scenes. Sadly from this point onwards I imagine relationships, beyond ones revolving around Kazuya, will only exist to underscore the 'power' Kazuya possesses via the immense reactions the Pandora have to him even if they are already in committed relationships. Particularly, seeing as they are in Platoon 13, I am dreading what will happen to Cassie and Roxanne, seeing as Cassie has only recently entered into an explicitly romantic relationship with her Limiter and Roxanne, well, I guess now I'm somewhat glad her chapter of Pair Love Stories hasn't been translated before I quit reading. It will somewhat reduce the emotional blow of watching Shi-Jing's fate.